MAP35: Ein Lustiger Ort (Whispers of Satan)
MAP35: Ein Lustiger Ort (German for A funny place '''or '''A Strange Place) is the third secret ZDoom-only map of Whispers of Satan. It was designed by Paul Corfiatis, who also wrote the music track for this level, "Secrets". It also contains 4 Voodoo dolls( one in each of the four room you enter before entering the yellow door) unfortunately you have to shoot all four of them gently to the teleporters which causes a wall to open revealing many switches to grant access to the yellow key. This level contains a secret level exit to MAP34: 1994 Revisited. Normally completing this level takes the player to MAP16: Undervilla. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP35 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Other points of interest The instructions given in this level are, "Um Grab der Seele Raum zu verhindern, dass der Tod. Dann schießen die grüne Marines mit Ihrer Schrotflinte in die blaue Quadrat ist ein teleportieren. Dann gehen Sie auf Zimmer und wiederholen Sie den Vorgang, bis Sie Ihr Rätsel ist gelöst. Stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie greifen die grüne Kugel, bevor Sie drücken die gelbe Taste wechseln." This is really bad German. What it should say is, "Schießen Sie mit Ihrer Schrotflinte auf die grünen 'Marines', um sie ins blaue Quadrat zu teleportieren. Gehen Sie von Zimmer zu Zimmer und wiederholen Sie den Vorgang, bis das Rätsel gelöst ist. Machen Sie sicher, dass Sie die grüne Kugel aufheben, bevor Sie auf den gelben Knopf drücken." Translated, this means,"Shoot the green marines to move them into the blue teleporter square. Go from room to room and repeat until the puzzle is solved (all the marines have been teleported). Be sure to pick up the green ball (invulnerability sphere) before pushing the yellow button." Secrets #The room with the instructions. To access, go into the room with a large number 1 on the floor, look at the hole in the wall and press the space bar. Move forward to exit. #Press on the wall on the corner between the one where the starting door is and where Door 1 is. You'll enter a room with a teleporter on the other end that says "Impse Rulz". If you enter the teleporter, you'll be taken to the big outside exit area where you can grab the super shotgun.Jump into the lava to summon monsters, then go into either of the two dark areas to go back to the top.go around this time and grab the keys to activate the door behind you when you enter this area. Kill Cybie and push the button behind him. Go back outside and approach the marine and the imp to return to the starting area. #To access this secret, go into Room 4 and shoot all the switches.The wall to your left will open, revealing a room with an invulnerability artifact and a switch with yellow skulls around it.Push the button to summon the yellow skull key. To get to Map34, go through the "Impse Rulz" teleporter again. Jump into the castle "moat" and push the first skull switch you see (on your left). This opens the secret exit just past the second dark area (the other skull switch door in the moat is the secret exit door). Statistics Map data Things Trivia Judging by the map's content, the "Strange Place" translation would be more accurate. However, the German term would then be "fremd". Category: Levels by name Category: Paul Corfiatis levels